


Orange Juice

by Aeris_Blue



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bar Talk, Drinking, Drunk Rambling, Sign Language, two bros - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris_Blue/pseuds/Aeris_Blue
Summary: Grillby and WingDings sit down for a drink (or five) and the skeleton begins to ramble





	Orange Juice

The Hotland bar was humid and crowded to the rim with the typical assortment of fiery monsters. Whether the bar was actually orange or if it was merely the natural glow of the patrons was indecipherable especially as your mind fogged from drink. The bar didn’t serve particularly enjoyable brews but they were the best the Underground had to offer. 

Grillby sat in his usual booth leaning casually against the top of the bench. He had slid out of his guard armor a few hours ago and was now wearing a brown houndstooth patterned vest over a white button down. A grin seemed glued across his flames as he watched his skeletal friend’s hands bob with sloppier and sloppier signs.

WingDings was probably only still sitting because of the table in front of him that his elbows were rested heavily against. He’d stripped his black coat after his fourth drink exposing his charcoal gray button down. His sockets were half lidded as he signed, ‘I just don’t get it, why would anyone wanna have a baby?’

The flame chuckled, the conversation kept shifting back to this, ‘you’re asking the wrong monster,’ he signed briskly. He’d drank just as much as the skeleton but it took a lot more to do anything more than tint his flames.

‘Asgore and Tori are perfectly happy, not to mention basically immortal, so why would they do that?’ He signed with a focused look to the bottle, ‘I just don’t get it,’ he reiterated.

‘Are you just mad you’re not the baby anymore?’ Grillby teased with a sideways smirk.

‘I’m not a baby,’ WingDings pouted to which Grillby’s flames sparked as he laughed. ‘I’m not! You’re younger than me!’

Grillby tilted the bottle to his mouth, ‘okay fair enough.’ He observed the glossy stone of the table and the subtle ridges along the sides. ‘Maybe it’s hope?’ WingDings pulled a face, ‘maybe if they can carry on a family, their name, here in the Underground then there’s hope for the future. Toriel is nurturing by nature it makes since she’d want to have a child,’ he shrugged.

‘Asgore’s a little harder but he lost a lot right before we were sealed down here but a child of the Underground won’t ever know such tragedy,’ he swept his hands through his flame.

‘You’re drunk,’ WingDings snorted, ‘such tragedy,’ he mocked, ‘that doesn’t sound like you at all.’

He sloshed the mossy green liquid at the bottom of the bottle around as he thought, ‘maybe a little bit.’

‘But is it worth it?’ WingDings knit his brows together as best as he could around the crack over his right eye, ‘think of everything you have to give up to be a parent. Your spare time is dominated by a little creature that can’t even communicate with you-’ he pointed in an over dramatic fashion to Grillby, ‘don’t you say a word about my Font!’

Grillby chortled, ‘you’re the one that brings up your Front everytime.’

WingDings’s face flushed lightly with lavender, ‘yeah,’ he clicked his teeth together. ‘So then you spend all your time dedicated to a flimsy half formed being and can’t do anything fun anymore.’

‘What can’t you do once you have a kid?’ Grillby finished off his bottle and watched his flames roll in a burning blue before they melted back to orange.

The skeleton giggled helplessly as his bones were washed in a blue light then back to the orange of the bar, he’d seen it a dozen times yet he was still so humored by it. ‘I don’t know stay up late? Well I guess the the little whatever-ling will keep you up but it’s not the same.’ He grabbed his glass but Grillby put his hand on top of it.

“I think you’ve had enough,” Grillby said flatly, “should have probably stopped you a while ago.”

‘Drinking! You can’t- or you shouldn’t-drink with children! Stars that would be awful, how do you even relax? Do you shoot orange juice back like shots?’ WingDings sockets widened as he imagined a life without drinking.

Grillby chuckled, ‘orange juice?’

‘That sugary bright orange stuff,’ WingDings’s hands carefully explained.

‘I know what it is,’ sparks fluttered from his form as he fought back his laughter, ‘why orange juice?’

‘That’s like the kid equivalent to- what were we drinking?’ He snatched the empty bottle from Grillby, ‘Dragon Spit isn’t it?’

‘I don’t know,’ he covered his mouth as his flames rippled.

‘But no adult is going to want to drink orange juice over alcohol,’ he signed indignantly. ‘When you’re a parent that’s all you get though,’ he folded his arms, ‘orange juice all the time,’ he rolled the sign for ‘all’ several times in a drunken attempt to emphasize his point. 

‘So you’re telling me all parents just drink orange juice?’ WingDings nodded as he leaned against his hand. Grillby sparked as his flames flickered his crackling hearth like laugh, ‘oh man that sounds terrible,’ he mused.  
‘Exactly!’ WingDings signed before his head slipped from his hand to rest against the table.

Grillby scoffed, the skeleton had drank well past his limit if he just passed out. He assisted his friend out of the booth and let the skeleton’s lanky form drape around his shoulders. The pair paid their dues before they left the sticky hot bar for the rolling heat of Hotland. 

Grillby panicked as WingDings slid off his shoulder, the monster muttered something that came across the air as a mix of a gurgling brook and heavy machinery. Grillby chuckled, “want some orange juice to sober up?” WingDings set his jaw forward as he scrunched his sockets in distaste.

=========================================================

Gaster strolled into the bar in Snowdin as if he owned the place. His black coat fluttered behind him as his long strides filled its’ ends with air. He sat with a destressing huff at his regular stool in the bar, ‘long day?’ The fiery bartender signed.

‘I have no idea what I’m doing,’ Gaster traced along the pterion portion of his skull. ‘Papyrus got hurt the other day and Sans got so angry with him which in turn made Papyrus angry and the two started shouting at each other. What am I supposed to do? I just let them scream it out and I really don’t think that was the correct answer.’ His eyelights pointed towards the broken jukebox as he thought.

‘Now I’m just expecting some sort of a repercussion but nothing has happened yet,’ he rubbed his fingers against each other as he finished the sign.

‘Well you came to the right place,’ Grillby smiled back, ‘I’ve got just the fix.’

‘Whatever it is just let it have enough carbonation I can pretend it’s something harder,’ he sighed. Grillby smirked as he reached for the monster’s usual dark soda when something itched at the back of his mind. It took a moment to surface the memory but when it came back to him a smile lit itself across his face. 

He reached into the small fridge he kept under the bar then poured a glass from the white and orange carton. His flames dimmed as he forced the smile away to casually slide the glass to his friend. Gaster’s brows furrowed as he looked at the glass, he took a cautious sip which only deepened the expression. Grillby waited in anticipation doing everything in his power to remain neutral as he let the skeleton think.

Suddenly the expression cleared into a glare and he bit something out in his Font as a smile crept onto his face. Grillby didn’t need to understand his friend’s language to comprehend he’d understood the reference. A smug smile grew across his flames as he leaned casually to the monster on the other side of his bar. The pair stared daggers at each other for a moment of forced coldness before they erupted into their unique laughs. Grillby made mental note to milk this joke for all the laughs he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> I commissioned [ SilverSkye13 ](http://silverskye13.tumblr.com) recently to draw the reoccurring Orange Juice bit from Doctor’s Charges. I wrote this bit of dialogue after impulsively deciding they needed an inside joke about being a dad but I didn’t have my intention of posting it but when they decided that’s what they wanted to draw I decided to go ahead once they finished the commission.


End file.
